


Feather Light

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink, Wingfic, alex really likes wings, injured michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Alex finds out just how much he likes angel's wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryzdolnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/gifts).



> Written for gryzdolnik's 2016 fandom stocking.

“It's not your fault,” Alex said.

Michael bowed his head, still remaining in his crouched position by the destroyed window. Outside the world looked as bleak as ever. Inside the scorch marks and blood splatter reflected the people he and Michael had been unable to save.

“Michael?”

“Whose fault is it, but mine?”

Alex wanted to say something comforting, but Michael never seemed open to it. It was getting incredibly frustrating.

Michael stood up and if Alex hadn't been looking for it he wouldn't have noticed the slight wince as Michael straightened.

“You should get that looked at,” Alex said. He'd wanted to say that _he_ should be the one to look at it, but lately Michael had been keeping his distance more than usual.

“I am fine,” Michael said.

“Soldiers are supposed to report any injury that might compromise a mission,” Alex replied, not really sure where that had come from. Michael turned and looked at Alex over his shoulder, coolly assessing. Alex felt flayed open by that look, as he always had, but he didn't look away.

“You are right, of course,” Michael said. He then started removing his coat, which hadn't quite been what Alex had in mind.

Alex swore under his breath when Michael removed his t-shirt and he could see the red slash mark along Michael's back. It was healing already, except for one area which looked inflamed.

“What can I do?” Alex asked, stepping closer to Michael, but not quite close enough to touch.

Michael's skin flexed briefly and then his wings fully extended. Alex could see the problem straight away, several of the smaller feathers appeared to have been damaged and were bent back against each other.

“I believe some of the feathers need removing,” Michael said, very matter-of-factly.

“Removing?” Alex asked. He'd never touched an angel's wings, of course, it was completely forbidden, and the idea of removing some of the feathers...

“I cannot do it myself,” Michael replied. He paused and tilted his head. “If you would rather I found someone else...”

“No,” Alex said, interrupting quickly, and then wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him. “I can do it,” he added.

Michael didn't move for a moment and then he nodded.

The first few feathers came away easily, but the next ones were going to need more effort.

“This might hurt a little,” Alex said, though he had no idea how sensitive an angel's wings actually were.

“Proceed,” Michael said, and Alex rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and untwisted two of the feathers, careful of their sharp edges.

Michael shuddered as the feathers settled back into their normal position and Alex took the moment of distraction to pull out one of the worst looking feathers that was hanging by a small thread of skin.

Michael's reaction was immediate, his wings flapping twice before the left one, which was the most damaged straightened out and the right one came round Alex's back to stop him from moving away.

“Michael?” Alex asked, when Michael seemed lost in thought. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Is there much more to do?”

Alex had a quick look, two feathers on the left, just one on the right which looked like it wouldn't take much to move it back into place.

“No, I'll work quickly.”

Michael nodded and then seemed to realise what his right wing was doing, making it straighten out again. Alex felt cold with it gone from his side, but decided not to think about it.

Instead he concentrated on removing the damaged feathers and putting them back into their place. Before he really knew what he was doing he was stroking all the feathers, making sure they all faced the right way and were laying down as they should have been. Michael's head was bowed and Alex realised after a moment that his breathing had sped up. Knowing that this was probably a do or die moment, Alex scratched his nails softly down Michael's back where his right wing merged with his skin and Michael whined, a low desperate sound that went straight to Alex's cock.

Alex knew he wanted to hear that sound again and so scratched along Michael's left wing, and then, at the little breathless sighs that Michael seemed incapable of stopping, he tugged lightly with both hands at the centre feathers, which seemed the most sensitive.

 _“Alex,”_ Michael gasped, shuddering with each curl of Alex's fingers, each soft tug at feathers that turned into harder pulls as Michael's outer feathers flickered as if he no longer had any control over them.

“It's okay,” Alex said, moving closer to Michael and pulling Michael's wings back, so he was cocooned between them behind Michael's back, his hands still running through Michael's feathers. “You can let go.”

“I – I need...”

“What? What do you need?”

Michael shifted his body back so that he could feel Alex's erection. Alex gasped at the contact, he'd been so focused on Michael that he'd been ignoring his own needs. But Michael had noticed and before Alex could do anything Michael's wings were out of his hands and Michael was turning and manoeuvring them both to the floor and kissing him.

Alex groaned into the kiss and then, because apparently he couldn't get enough of them, he buried his fingers into Michael's wings again.

“You'll be the death of me,” Michael groaned into Alex's neck as he started to shudder and come apart.

Alex knew he should have something smarter to say than, “fuck yes,” but his body felt like it was on fire as Michael's body on top of his, the feel of his wings covering them both, was enough to send him over the edge.

When the world came back into focus they were still lying together, Michael pressing kisses to the parts of Alex's neck and face that he could reach without having to make much effort at moving.

“So, wings?” Alex asked, laughing a little hysterically.

“Why do you think touching them is normally forbidden?” Michael replied, but he seemed relaxed and smiled even wider as Alex kissed him, just because this was something that they did now.

“We should probably get back home,” Michael said, as they drew apart. “It won't be safe here after dark.”

Alex nodded, even though he didn't really want to move.

Michael grinned then, a very dangerous looking grin that Alex had only seen a handful of times and which had never boded well for him. “Don't worry, angels have a very quick refractory period.”

Before Alex could ask, Michael was taking his hand and moving it down Michael's body. Alex could feel his own body desperate to respond, a deep need building in his stomach for Michael to touch him properly, to send him over the edge again and again.

“If you let me fly you we'll be there in ten minutes.”

Alex was nodding his agreement even before Michael had finished talking.

In the end, it took them eight.


End file.
